


svt prompt drabbles

by mingowow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingowow/pseuds/mingowow
Summary: 3-6 sentence drabbles i've written based on prompts that have been sent to me.feel free to send me prompts you'd like to see!curiouscat&twitter





	1. verkwan playing checkers

**Author's Note:**

> this is being posted on ao3 for my own reference and so i can have them all in one place. :)
> 
> feel free to submit prompts to me at my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/gyuwuhao)!

**prompt** : verkwan playing checkers

\---

 

"God, why do you always have to do that?" Seungkwan whines, his elbow hitting the table and shaking the red and black pieces until his cheek presses against his palm.

"You mean capturing two of your pieces to try and beat you, which is the point of the game?" Vernon laughs, flipping one of the recently taken red checkers back and forth between his fingers.

"Well it isn't fair, I always end up losing or last with everything."

"No, not everything," Vernon says with a fond expression, reaching his hand out and gently brushing the other's hair back off his forehead. Seungkwan can't help but smile, albeit begrudgingly


	2. under the tree scene in 'rewind' : minghao's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt is based on my gyuhao fic [rewind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9364739)

**prompt** : that scene in rewind under the tree but from minghaos perspective

\---

Spring is usually Minghao's least favorite time of year, because it's rainy and he gets all sneezy and a little grumpy, like he's just been awaken from a winter-long hibernation. But something is different this year, or at least in this moment, because when he spots the small bud emerging on an otherwise naked branch, excitement bubbles up inside him.

"Look!" he calls out, feeling his cheeks push themselves into a grin that he can't help. He's so caught up in admiring the new sign of life that he doesn't realize Mingyu's hand is touching his face until something swipes along the curve of his smiling lips.

There's a rush of emotions he instantly feels, all jumbled and mixed, from confusion to embarrassment, until it settles on something he had never expected: warmth.


	3. soonwoo peter pan

**prompt** : peter pan snwu

\---

"You just need a bit of fairy dust and a happy thought," the strange hovering boy states so casually, his eyes curved and smiling.

"That, uh, doesn't seem realistic," Wonwoo counters, pushing his glasses along the bridge of his nose as he sits up further in his bed, free hand curling into his duvet.

Soonyoung smirks, his body now parallel to the floor as he leans in much too close, his lips to the other boy's ear so he can whisper. "Just try."

There's a puff of warm air against Wonwoo's cheek and he feels a soft mist of something against his skin; he shivers at the sensation, the duvet slipping from his fingers, his body suddenly weightless.


	4. gyuhao nose booping

**prompt** : mingyu booping minghaos nose

\---

It's probably the wine (because despite his size, Mingyu has never been very good at handling his alcohol), but the fuzzy warmth he feels in his stomach overflows within him as he silently watches Minghao flip a page in his book, his own wine glass empty beside him.

Lifting his head with the position he's in proves to be too difficult so he settles for awkwardly scooting along the bed on his stomach, gradually approaching his best friend.

"What are you doing?" Minghao asks him with a sigh, not bothering to tear his eyes from the page he's on.

Instead of replying, Mingyu bites his lip to hide back his tipsy smile before reaching a long arm up and lightly tapping Minghao's nose with his fingertips.

He receives a glower and a smack on the head from the paperback but he knows he won't be kicked out of the hotel room when his attempt to lace their fingers is accepted.


	5. soongyu as kids

**prompt** : a pairing of ur choosing as kids!

\---

"Hyung, are you awake?" Soonyoung barely heard because he was just about to teeter over into dreamland. Summer camp was proving to be the best time ever but every day seemed to leave him exhausted, passing out as soon as he managed to climb his way into his top bunk.

Reluctantly rolling over, he swung his head over the edge and in the sudden booming strike of lightning from outside the window, Mingyu's terrified face was illuminated.

"I don't like storms."

"Shh," Soonyoung gently shushed, dangling his arm over the safety rail to reach out for the younger boy. "It's okay."


	6. stubborn minghao & the boys

**prompt** : more stubborn minghao Pls

\---

"Will you quit it?" Minghao huffs, swatting away Vernon's hand with his own. 

The younger boy grins cheekily, continuing to poke and nudge at the other despite his obvious annoyance.

"I'm not going to do it so save your energy," he says, using his tone of voice that clearly means 'don't fuck with me'.

"But we all did it!" Vernon laughs, head bopping around to point out the other members, who begin to egg him on as well.

He knows they won't let up and Vernon has a point, he's the only one who hasn't streaked, so he has no choice but to reluctantly peel off his shirt to a chorus of cheers and shouts.


	7. gyuhao and bubble tea

**prompt** : for the prompt thing! how about gyuhao and bubble tea? hehe, something cute & fun

\---

 

Minghao watches, blank-faced, as Mingyu steals his cup for the second time and takes another sip; a long sip that suddenly empties his drink by a third.

"Hey, if you wanted lychee so badly, why didn't you get it yourself?" he inquires with a small scowl, gripping the plastic in Mingyu's hands and tugging it back into his own.

There's a small dollop of liquid on Mingyu's bottom lip and it's so distracting that Minghao almost forgets he's annoyed.

"I wanted honeydew but then I wanted lychee just because it's yours," Mingyu explains with a small shrug, smiling almost shyly as he reaches out for the other's bubble tea again.

Minghao watches as he subconsciously licks his lips clean and he can't be bothered to be upset any longer, releasing the cup in his hands.


	8. sweaty post-practice antics (poor jihoon)

**prompt** : sweaty sweaty post-practice antics.

\---

 

There's nothing to be heard except heaving pants and the whirl of the air conditioner, which naturally doesn't seem to be doing a good enough job of cooling down the practice room.

Most of the guys are incapacitated but Jun sits upright, his legs stretched out in front of him as he wipes down every piece of exposed, sweaty skin. The towel in his hands is practically saturated by the time he finishes.

Jihoon lays not even a meter away, limbs spread out like he's a dead starfish until something wet and heavy and smelly lands directly on his face. 

"Wen Junhui!!" breaks the silence, followed by booms of laughter and two sets of squeaking shoes.


	9. gyuhao = baywatch

**prompt** : gyuhao, as baywatch

\---

He knows he looks cool, with the way women and men alike openly stare at him as he jogs along the shore, ocean water just breaking against his ankles. 

Maybe it's the way his sunglasses frame his face or how his subtle muscles flex with every swing of his arms, but he's known it for years; Mingyu is one hell of a looker.

Maybe not so much though when his sandal catches on something along the beach and he stumbles forward, crashing face first into the damp sand below.

"You're an idiot," Minghao states from his seat perched in the lifeguard chair, with no attempts at holding in his laughter. It only grows louder as a handful of wet sand is flung at his face.


	10. domestic leaderline

**prompt** : leaderline domestics!!!

\---

"Well, it could have been worse?" Soonyoung says, though his voice goes up in a way that makes it sound like a question he's asking the other two in the kitchen.

Seungcheol sighs, wiping his hands on the 'Dressed To Grill' apron tied at his waist and surveying the spread of (not so attractive but hopefully still delicious) food before them. "If all the kids aren't happy with this, then they can go hungry."

"Or better yet, they can clean everything up," Jihoon adds, placing another dirtied, greasy pan to the pile growing in the sink. Seungcheol and Soonyoung simultaneously reach out with sticky hands to prod his stomach and ruffle his hair, receiving a groan in reply.


	11. soonhao, the drunk friends

**prompt** : soonhao drunk friends au?

\---

He was never one to handle his liquor well so the smallest part of Minghao that is still in his right mind knows that he and Soonyoung overdid it (he's pretty sure their taxi driver agrees).

With a fuzzy brain, his Korean is lacking more than normal, so the garbled Konglish his inebriated friend is using is lost on him. He catches something about 'onions' and 'hot' and 'stomach' before Soonyoung rolls down the window to stick his head out and oh god, the driver sees it too.

Suddenly they are being yelled at and stared down through the rearview mirror but Minghao's mind can't comprehend the scolding with its speed and raised volume, so he just tries to explain that nobody is going to puke, it's only indigestion. Except his words come out in slurred Chinese and Soonyoung laughs at him, burping over the more frantic shouting of their driver.


	12. gyuhao timeloop

**prompt** : gyuhao except one of them is dying and the other one is in a time loop trying to undo it   
***there's nothing graphic but death is still mentioned***

\---

Tomorrow will be kinder, Minghao internally tells himself, but he knows it's a lie. Tomorrow will be like today and the day before and the day before that, every 24 hours filled with the same anxiety and frustration and heartache.

Mingyu seems to pick up on his mood (he's always quick to do it, on the days where Minghao's resolve to make things right seems wained) and the pain is tremendous knowing that in a few short minutes, he'll have to again witness the one he loves experience the worst kind of suffering.

"Just having a bad day," Minghao explains weakly, not having to wait for the other to ask what's wrong.

"Tomorrow will be kinder," Mingyu tells him so matter-of-factly, just like he has countless times before; except this time Minghao kisses him because he unfortunately knows that it won't matter tomorrow (the new today) if Mingyu rejects him.


	13. soongyu and cute jealousy

**prompt** : soongyu  
soonyoung get jealous of gyuhao couple rings IDK i just really wanna read some soongyu au

\---

It's late enough that the airport is fairly quiet, most of the guys snoozing or sleepily chatting to one another. Soonyoung, however, is wide awake, staring through the red and gold ring on Mingyu's finger, growing more agitated every time the taller boy taps his finger on his phone's screen.

"Why do you wear that thing like, every day?" Soonyoung asks, sounding a bit more on the whiny end than he had intended, especially since he's tugging on Mingyu's hand before he realizes it. 

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy, hyung?" Mingyu teases lightly, dropping his chin down to try and meet the other's eye.

Soonyoung pouts a little, his cheeks tinted pink from being called out, only darkening in color when Mingyu presses a loud, wet kiss to one of them.


	14. verkwan as princes

**prompt** : verkwan as princes

\---

"Sir!" Hansol hears called out for him, but he chooses to feign ignorance by continuing his way down the, thankfully, empty hall. He did his duty of making an appearance at the party (which is all he had truthfully promised) and now that it was complete, he couldn't wait to get out of there.

Slipping outside into one of the gardens, he lets out a heavy sigh, his breath small puffs of white against the darkness around him. He's only a few meters out when he hears rustling and spots someone emerge from behind the now dormant rose bushes, his lungs constricting from the cold or the man before him or maybe both.

There's a vague familiarity to the stranger but Hansol is more caught up in how his skin glows and his apology for startling him is wrapped in laughter, causing the hairs on the back of Hansol's neck to stand up.


	15. sleepy gyuhao and cute accents

**prompt** : mingyu cant contain his smile when minghao is talking bc his accent is really cute

\---

 

The van is much quieter than usual, most of the guys passing out as soon as they loaded in, so Minghao's voice is more hushed than normal.

The way he whispers to Mingyu beside him emphasizes his accent even more and it makes the taller boy smile, his eyes half-lidded but focused on the way his best friend's lips part and curve, how his intonation flows, his pronunciation (at times) undeniably adorable. Minghao questions him about something directly and even though he doesn't catch it all, he hums in reply. 

"Are you even listening to me or are you asleep?" Minghao asks, though his tone isn't sharp or annoyed.

"I promise I'm listening to you," Mingyu says, his smile growing.


	16. omg they were roommates (gyuhao)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt** : my roommate is doing push ups on the floor and i’m not sure whether to be turned on by their athletic powers or freaked out AU (gyuhao)

It could be a lot worse, Minghao reminds himself, because Hansol's roommate has a girlfriend that never leaves their place and Jun's roomie has a perpetual foot odor that could take down an elephant.

So Minghao can deal with the jumping jacks and laundry detergent bottle bicep curls, but sitting on the couch watching Mingyu's push ups in a tank top that reveals far too much of his arms and chest is really just unfair (maybe even worse that smelly feet).

"Do you want to join me?" Mingyu asks, making the other startle in surprise since he's been caught ogling and before he can think of some smart-ass response, his roommate is dragging him onto the floor by his ankle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to submit prompts to me at my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/mingowow)!


	17. jihan in 'buried alive!!!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt** : “i’m at the beach and some kids thought it was funny to bury me in the sand when i dozed off can you please dig me out”

It's true that Jeonghan can sleep anywhere and at anytime (he once fell asleep while getting his hair cut and there was an awful experience of nodding off during his college entrance exam), so falling asleep on the warm sand of the beach really isn't anything weird.

That is until he rouses from his slumber ever so gradually, his arms stuck and unable to sit up, the panic setting in when he realizes from the neck down, he's encased in damp, heavy sand.

"Help," he calls out weakly, doing his best to thrash around and push the sand off himself when a handsome, sparkly-eyed stranger approaches him and asks with a laugh if he needs any assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to submit prompts to me at my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/mingowow)!


	18. foodtrucker gyu & flirty moocher hao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt** : mingyu the sweet clueless food truck worker and hao the broke college student trying to flirt his way to freebies

"That new shirt looks good on you," the charming and enigmatic stranger (though Mingyu has taken to calling him 'Mystery Man' because he's cliche like that) says with a bit of a smirk, taking his credit card back after Mingyu has swiped it.

He's a fool but Mingyu manages a smile and blames the warmth in his cheeks on standing over a small grill all day, scooping up pieces of delicious chicken into the paper basket for the regular customer and adding it a few extra chunks (just because he's nice).

The man grins up at him when he receives his food and Mingyu suddenly feels a bit silly, like he's been played, and before he can stop it, he's pouting with his bottom lip pushed out and the stupidly attractive Mystery Man makes the cutest giggling sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to submit prompts to me at my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/mingowow)!


	19. not safe for waffles jeongchan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt** : From one of incorrect marvel tweets  
> Peter: mr. stark what does nsfw means?  
> Tony: not safe for waffles (Jeonghan and Dino)

When Jeonghan had casually asked Chan what he was up to, he hadn't expected an answer that included Joshua explaining to the maknae all about fan fiction and how people pretty much write it about anything (but after that fact, he's not too surprised when Chan told him he tried finding fan fiction about the thirteen of them.)

"Most of them are pretty gross, like just thinking about Mingyu Hyung and Wonwoo Hyung cuddling in bed tog— wait, this one says is rated 'Explicit'? What does N-S-F-W mean?"

Jeonghan all but chokes on his own tongue, reaching over and forcibly yanking the laptop from the youngest's hands, leaving him more than alarmed and confused when he shouts at him about waffles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to submit prompts to me at my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/mingowow)!


	21. trading you for kfc gyuhao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt** : “I would f*cking trade you for a bucket of kfc, don’t test me” gyuhao

"I can get you his number, if you'd be interested," Minghao mentions to the girl behind the counter, her cheeks blooming pink at the fact that she's been caught eyeing Mingyu, who is sitting at a table far enough away that he can't pick up the conversation being had.

When Minghao joins him with an overflowing bucket of chicken, Mingyu's eyes go a little bit wide and he beams up at his boyfriend before it's quickly wiped off his face with a light slap to his cheek.

"Don't look at me like that, I was about to give her your number," Minghao tells him with a huff (he's still fuming that his other half wouldn't budge and let them have pizza for once); it's short-lived though because after seeing the other's pout, he's quick to assure Mingyu that he didn't really do that and like hell he actually would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to submit prompts to me at my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/mingowow)!


	22. pizza for satanists?? soonwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt** :"im a pizza delivery person and i just delivered a pizza to someone in the middle of a satanic ritual and they gave me their number" soonwoo

Weird shit tends to happen when you are a delivery guy and Soonyoung learned that very soon after he started the job (seriously, if he had a dollar for every fully nude person or illegal act he witnessed, he wouldn't have to keep the job anymore).

But when the most gorgeous guy he's ever laid eyes on opens the door, he doesn't even register the smoke filled apartment illuminated by candlelight and filled with shudder-worthy chanting until the stone-faced hottie shoves the receipt back at him and shuts the door in his face.

Soonyoung blinks and is about to scoff because he's not a human trash receptacle, no matter how attractive the guy was, but then he notes a messily scrawled phone number on the back of the receipt and despite the blood curdling scream he hears through the door, he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to submit prompts to me at my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/mingowow)!


	23. hateful roommates gyuhao ft. broadway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt:** wicked ost's "what is this feeling?" featuring gyuhao

"His voice is the most irritating thing I've ever been forced to listened to, how can someone never shut up and babble on about everything and anything?" Minghao rants, running his hand back through his hair and completely ignoring his now cold burger on his plate while Hansol across from him steals fries.

What Hansol fails to mention is that Mingyu was moaning and groaning about his rooommate Minghao last night too; something about his inability to listen to anything his says or pay him any attention at all, which all makes sense now after hearing Minghao's side of things.

"You guys should just, like, make out 'til your anger's gone," Hansol throws out there between chews, promptly getting smacked on the top of the head which causes him to bite his tongue (it was warranted, he realizes after the fact).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to submit prompts to me at my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/mingowow)!


	24. gyujun early morning cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt** : gyujun lazy morning cuddling where jun holds gyu down from getting up and gyu just. gives in and smooches jun in defeat

Mingyu thinks he's being slick as he slips his legs out from the covers and gently tries to remove Jun's clingy arms from around his torso, but the victory is short-lived when the hold on him suddenly tightens.

"Don't go," Jun whines, his voice hoarse from sleep, "just five more minutes please, Gyu."

He knows he'll be late for work if he stays but it's nothing that a white lie can't cover and a few more precious minutes are worth the reprimanding he'll undoubtably get, so even if he makes a face like he's resisting, he's leaning back down and covering Jun's face in soft kisses within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to submit prompts to me at my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/mingowow)!


	25. i can't believe you've done this jihan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt** : “Your roommate cheated on me and I just threw your laptop out the window thinking it was his” jihan

Sometimes moments in life happen in slow motion, like when you first lay eyes on 'the one' or you feel yourself trip with a plate of steaming hot cheese fries in your hands… or when you see your roommate's deranged-looking boyfriend chuck your laptop out the window like a frisbee.

Joshua blinks, his hand still clinging to the door handle of his shared apartment as he watches a huffing Jeonghan slam the window shut with a rattling BOOM.

"Why?" Joshua asks, his voice breaking as he thinks of all the hours of downloaded anime he's lost, Jeonghan finally registering his presence and freezing almost comically in his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to submit prompts to me at my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/mingowow)!


	26. get out my chair gyuhao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i clearly reserved this deck chair by putting a towel on it why on earth are you lying on it who the f do you think you are” gyuhao

He doesn't know how Soonyoung talked him into agreeing to go on a cruise of all things, but despite his initial reservations, it has some perks: all you can eat buffets, complimentary massages, the nightly jazz bar.

But what he does hate is the fact that he's stuck on this oversized floatie packed with so many other people that he sometimes feels like he can't breathe; all he wanted today was to relax on the deck, finding a nice, shaded deck chair and reserving it with his towel before swooping by the bar to get himself a drink.

Of course now there's some long-limbed galoot laying on his seat, on his TOWEL, and he's about to throw his fruity drink in the stranger's face when he suddenly smiles up at him all charming-like and has the audacity to ask if that chair was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to submit prompts to me at my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/mingowow)!


	27. hot topic connection seokhao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt** : SEOKHAO with seok as hot topic emplyoee

“I know you have ‘Ebony Darkness’ in stock but are you completely out of ‘It’s Onyx, Witch’? That shade of black is just so much more powerful.”

Seokmin looks up from his pricing gun at the guy (the beautiful guy, with glasses cooly resting on the end of his nose) in front of him, dangling a bottle of black nail polish between his fingertips.

“Um,” Seokmin starts with a gulp, “let me check in the back.”


	28. build a bear cuties soonhao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt** : soonhao, build a bear

“Look, it’s you!” Soonyoung all but squeals, his laughter bubbling and eyes scrunching up cutely.

Minghao looks up from his own curly-haired bear to the one clutched in his hyung’s hands, noticing first the black bucket hat on top of its head and next, the round-lensed glasses resting on its bear nose.

Minghao smiles and hides his own bear under his arm, slyly trying to cover up its shirt that not-so-coincidentally matches the one Soonyoung is wearing now.


	29. dumb pirate meets annoyed merman gyuhao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt** : gyuhao mermaids or pirates au (or both together?)

“Go suck on an orange, you scurvy-ridden scum!” Minghao hissed, angrily thrashing his tail around in attempts to free himself from the knotted up net that was suddenly tossed onto him when he swam too close to the surface. He was sick and tired of having encounters with incompetent seafarers that mistook him for a large fish; it was nearly a daily occurrence at this point.

“Sorry,” the obviously embarrassed stranger replied, his eyes round with apology and eyebrows (cutely) knitted together in concern as he hastily tried to detangle the net he had cast. 

Minghao swallowed down the fondness at the tall, tanned pirate’s appearance that suddenly washed over him because he was not about to be smitten with the likes of him.


	30. real life neko atsume wonhui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt:** wonhui neko atsume

Wonwoo doesn’t remember when exactly Jun started placing cat ear headbands on his head and snapping quick photos of him doing various, random things, but it’s gotten to the point now where he’s pretty used to it.

So when the giggling Performance Team member gingerly slips a pair of orange ears on top of Wonwoo’s hair while he’s eating a bowl of cold noodles, he doesn’t even look up at the phone’s camera shutter sound.

“Naengmeow-n,” Jun jokes before dissolving into even more laughter, hunching over the table as Wonwoo throws him a look (but is ultimately unable to hide his own smile at the sight of the other’s pure, simple happiness).

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to submit prompts to me at my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/gyuwuhao) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/gyuwuhao) !


End file.
